this_war_of_minefandomcom_zh-20200215-history
Raids
__TOC__ Overview Raids are an off-screen event that occur during the night in the Shelter. During a raid, looters will attempt to forcibly take supplies from the survivors, which can result in the loss of valuable items and injuries to survivors. Raids which are not successfully defended against will cause survivors to become sad, and eventually depressed. Raids happen on a schedule, based on the Shelter Attack Rules. Apart from deciding the roles (e.g. Guard, Sleep in Bed, etc) of the survivors, the player has no direct, in-game participation during a raid, even if one does not scavenge during the night. If a raid doesn't occur, the Day Log will show nothing. Otherwise, a text similar to the following will appear in the Day Log: ]] Players can defend against a raid in several ways such as assigning survivors for Guard Duty, using the workbench to Board Up walls and by building a Reinforced Door. Also keeping Weapons at the Shelter can reduce the chance of items getting stolen and from getting wounded. The Helmet and Military Vest can further prevent a survivor from getting wounded. Danger Levels There are a total of 4 levels. The higher the level, the more dangerous to survivors, and can vary among starting groups of character. The news bulletin from the Radio that informs the period of safe level is: "Winter hold us firmly in its icy grip. Many people froze to death in recent days. The only upside is the decrease in crime, as even the bandits huddle in their home." Damage The damage is not always exactly the same but relatively. A damage level can have a wide range of actual damage, and can be exploited to receive minor damage by restarting the day. Survivors might be either wounded or lose supplies or both. Unlike the damage to supplies which is exactly the lost items, the damage to people doesn't show clearly through the health bar but indirectly from Day log reports. It means if a survivor gets a minor injury the day log entry may not report correctly. He/she can actually be slightly wounded or not, depending on how his/her current health bar near the wounded's degree. For example, a Katia who has full health bar still get injured from a minor attack, but her state shows as normal and the Day log report that no one was wounded. In case she has about 8/10 health bar and get injured from attack, she will be slightly wounded although the day log entry show as no one was wounded. There are two possible cases if supplies were taken. If there was a survivor who was wounded, the attackers would take less supplies, otherwise they would take many valuable items. This can be modified by quitting the game to restart the day and get a desired result. For example: If the character who was wounded already was "Slightly wounded", better to restart the day to get the text "None of us was wounded...", but also "...but the attackers walked off with many valuable things." as compensatory damage. So the character won't be wounded or worse. Or else if a character was normal, better to let them get "Slightly wounded" but save lot of valuable items. Defend against raids There are many ways to protect your shelter and your supplies during a raid. The main ways are to assign Guards and to Board Up or build a Reinforced Door using the workbench. Other ways include keeping weapons in the shelter for the survivors at night and making sure that guards are not Sick, Wounded and/or Exhausted. If a survivor is exhausted, they will automatically go to sleep even if they are assigned as guard, which means the shelter will be unguarded if no other survivor is assigned guard duty. If no one (i.e. the only survivor has gone out to scavenge) is left in the Shelter at night, a raid will always be successful. In that case, the Day log will show the following text: "Someone noticed our shelter had been left unguarded for the night and stole our things. We don't know who it was." 1. In v1.4.1 this is no longer true. With no guards, no weapons, no boards and low raid level: I got raided 10 times (out of 10) with damage level major (50%) or critical (50%). 2. In v1.4.1 this is no longer true. With no guards (only Roman in the house; he was wounded and sleeping in bed), enough weapons, two boards and low raid level: I got raided 10 times (out of 10) with damage level minor (100%). 3. In v1.4.1 this is no longer true. With no guards, enough weapons, three boards and low raid level: I got raided 10 times (out of 10) with damage level minor (90%) and '''damage level '''none (10%) however '''the guy left in the house was still '''slightly wounded. Guarding The most effective way to defend against raids is to assign survivors as guards. The more survivors assigned as guards, the more defended the shelter becomes. In most cases, two survivors guarding would be enough. However, survivors that are tired, wounded and/or sick would get worse since they were not allowed to rest. A sleeping survivor counts as about one fourth of guarding one. While it's safest to have two people on guard with Boards and a Reinforced Door, Roman is far better at guarding and he alone is viable for guarding against even high levels of raids. Anton, Katia (need more tests), and Emilia (need more tests) are significantly worse as guards, even when with other characters. Marko is decent at guarding while Katia is slightly worse. * = This character is only available in "The Little One" Expansion. Note: these are in case assumed survivors were fully armed and at least slightly wounded or slightly sick. * Two guards without Board Up can protect shelter against Low level * Two guards with three Board Up can protect shelter against High level. * Two guards with Reinforced Door can protect shelter against Highest level. * Roman with three Board Up can barely protect shelter against''' High level.' Board Up Note: these are in case assumed survivors were fully armed and at least slightly wounded, slightly sick. * One Board Up can't protect shelter against '''Low' dangerous level of raid even with one people guarding. * Two Board Up can't protect shelter against Low level without guarding. * Two Board Up can protect shelter against Low level with one people guarding. * Two Board Up can't protect shelter against Normal level even with one people guarding. * Three Board Up can't protect shelter against Low level without guarding. * Three Board Up can protect shelter against Normal level with one people guarding. * Three Board Up can't protect shelter against High level even with one people guarding. Reinforced Door Note: these are in case assumed survivors were full armed and at least Slightly wounded, Slightly sick. * The Reinforced Door can't protect shelter against High dangerous level of raid even with one people guarding. * The Reinforced Door can protect shelter against Normal dangerous level without guarding. It is highly recommended to build the Reinforced Door if the group only has one person guarding, otherwise players won't be able to protect Our Shelter from the highest level raid. Providing Weapons If survivors aren't properly equipped with weapons, they are more likely to be wounded against high and highest level raids. It is speculated that if all survivors are not armed, it may count as being overall unarmed. "Thankfully we were all armed." "Too bad we have no weapons..." "We had weapons but not enough for everyone..." The ranged weapons expected to be much better than melee weapons at defense (need more tests to confirm). Nonetheless they cost 3 Ammunition for each gun per people. Range weapons will not be used as weapons when defend against raid if Ammunition were ran out. However, leaving 1 ammunition for guarding (assume you have guns) and taking the rest on a scavenge trip can save ammo while you look for more. * "Ammunition we used up to chase them off:" The Helmet and Military Vest slightly increases the defense of the shelter (need more tests to confirm). Methods To Protect Items Valuable items can be prevented from getting stolen by other non-traditional methods, like: *Not scavenging from piles inside the shelter, as only items from the "Our Things" menu can be stolen. This is especially viable for a Marko solo run, as it is impossible to defend Our Shelter until another survivor can be found. *Stashing items in one of the buildings in the city, with one exception being the Supermarket after Hostage scenario. Category:Game Mechanics